


Take Home Test

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, modern au shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Garrett has come to visit Bethany at her college apartment, and has an idea or five about how to spend their time together.





	Take Home Test

“-I think she’s sleeping right now,” Bethany’s roommate was saying apologetically as she let Garrett into their apartment. “You don't mind, do you? I mean, I know she wouldn't want to miss seeing you, but she had a late night studying… Actually,” the girl laughed, “I'm actually not supposed to let boys in at all, not on school grounds, but I figure, you're her brother, her modesty ought to be safe and all.” They both laughed as the girl excused herself and left for the evening, his mind already drifting to the possibilities.

Bethany’s room was at the end of the main hall, her bed facing the open door, and there, yes, was his baby sister snoozing with the blankets all wrapped up between her legs.

Garrett climbed up into the bed, his already hard cock straining at his jeans as he tugged the blankets free to get his first good look at Bethany in months.

She was wearing one of his jerseys to bed as a nightshirt, he noticed, and he bit his lip as he shoved it up high to expose her chest. She had on a bra today, one of the soft, lacy ones she'd bought for special nights with him, and she sighed as he wrapped his hands around her breasts. His thumbs came up to tease at her nipples as his eyes raked down her body.

She wasn't wearing any underwear, and he barely held back a groan as he lowered a hand from her breasts to roughly palm her cunt. Bethany shifted slightly, murmuring as he slid a finger between her folds, chuckling at the wetness he found there before he reached into the bag he'd carried with him into the room and pulled out a vibrantly colored dildo bought from a certain internet store that was supposed to resemble a wolf’s cock, not to be delicate about it, and he wasn't prone to be, not about this.

They were both breathing hard now, his eyes locked on her face as he began to guide the dildo in and out of his baby sister’s cunt, only to look down and watch her folds stretch wide to accommodate the flare at the base. The dildo was glistening as it moved in and out, evidence of her arousal. The dildo was much wider at the base, imitating a wolf’s knot, and when he first pushed it into her, slowly but relentlessly until it was fully sheathed inside her, her legs inched open wider as her mouth dropped open on a whimpering sigh.

Once she was moving slightly to rock herself against the dildo and moaning aloud, soft but real, insistent, he pulled it free and tossed the dildo aside, his movement hurried and jerking, panting for it, for her. He tugged her closer by the hips, setting her breasts to swaying gently as he took himself out and lined himself up against her. A soft curse slipped past his lips as he felt the slick already built up around her entrance, and he bit his lip hard to keep from letting out an audible groan as he sank into her welcoming heat.

He closed his eyes, shuddering as he pushed into her another inch, bottoming out inside her. This time, just like every time, the reality of what he was doing was almost overwhelming. His dreams, his fantasies, were one thing, but actually taking hold of his sister’s hips and using them as leverage to fuck her was something else entirely, and he found himself embarrassingly close to coming within minutes.

He deliberately forced himself to slow down. He wanted to linger. Wanted her to feel pleasantly sore and full and sated when she did wake up, afterwards, dripping with the evidence of what had happened but without being able to experience it firsthand.

It was a game they'd had for some time, now, one that'd escalated both in danger and excitement now that the possibility of their getting caught had even more damning ramifications. He half hoped her roommate would come back and see, and spent a moment lost in thought of what exactly she would see first. Probably his naked ass between her spread knees, pants around his knees and grunting with effort as he drove himself in and out of her.

He shifted his grip to shove Bethany’s legs open wider, increasing the pace when he saw her eyes flutter. She was waking up. Damn.

Well. One game was over, another begun.

Quick as a flash, Garrett snapped a hand out and clasped it over her mouth as she drew in a swift breath. He slowed, breathing hard, until he saw her eyes crinkle in a return smile, and then he leaned close to whisper in her ear, “What an eager little whore you are, spreading your legs for your own brother.”

Bethany shivered, arching into his next long, languorous stroke. He laughed, his next coming hard, harder. “Been watching you,” he breathed, panting as he thrust into her harder still, harder than necessary, making the bed creak with every snap of his hips. Bethany moaned for him, breath hot under his hand, and he used his free hand to haul her down hard into his next thrust until she near screamed. “Waiting for my opportunity to make you mine.”

She tried to push against his hand on her mouth, playing the game, and he switched both hands to her throat, squeezing lightly with his thumbs. She pretended to gasp even as she bucked into him. It was his turn to shiver, to groan her name, which he changed halfway through into, “Whore. You fucking whore. This what you like?” He bent to kiss her neck, forcing her legs wider with his knees so that his next slamming thrust home went deeper, making her clench around him hard enough he saw stars. “You like how my cock feels? You like your brother taking you in your own bed? Making you gag for his cock?”

She was whining now, trying to talk, and he gave her a gentle shake. “I didn't tell you to talk. Next time you open your mouth, it's for my cock,” he growled, near dizzy at the idea of seeing his baby sister suck her own juices off of his cock, and now that he'd thought of it, he had to have it, have her.

He pulled out of her without warning, making her whine, and playfully snapped her ass as he climbed up to kneel over her head and gripped her hands with one of his, using the other to guide his cock to brush against her lips. “Open your mouth,” he growled, transfixed by the sight of her eyes locked on his as she slowly parted her lips, shaking with need as much as the rest of her. “Show me how much you need it.”

Without breaking eye contact, she drew her tongue up the underside of his shaft, moaning as she tasted herself and him and their combined flavor. Her hips started to twitch all over again as she opened her mouth to take him in. He thrust in hard when she'd only just started, groaning at the warm, wet heat of her mouth around his cock, and gripped her hair so that he could control the speed of it, of her. Watched breathlessly as she started to bob her head, taking all of him in, or as much as she could manage without gagging.

He fucked her mouth slow but hard, groaning every time at the friction of it, at watching her watch him as she sucked his cock. All too soon he could feel the end coming and quickly pulled out, not wanting to come yet, not there. He wanted to come inside her, as he always did, wanted to feel her shiver and watch his cum drip from her after.

He hastily dropped back between her knees and shoved back inside her, to a cry that was distinctly hoarse. “Does your pretty little mouth ache?” He grinned, turning into a groan when she did a twist he didn't remember teaching her. “Getting harder to call my name?”

“Next time,” she panted into his mouth on a growl, “you get to do the oral while I mock you.”

“Yes ma'am,” he sighed happily as his hands dropped to squeeze her and grind her down the length of his cock, evoking a shiver. “I think that can be managed.”

As much as she growled, she was twice as eager, wrapping her legs around his hips to trap him close and inside of her --as if he wanted to ever be anywhere else-- and drive herself down to meet every thrust, again and again and again until he was crying out for her, loud and harsh and half a sob as he started to come. He came hard, everything whiting out as he snapped his hips fast, faster, burying himself deep inside her again and again and again until he stilled on a moan.

Bethany arched against him as she felt warmth flood her, groaning his name aloud on a sharp cry as her back bowed, grinding harder against him as shuddered through her own climax, her fingers tightening spasmodically on his shoulders with every roll of her hips.

After a time, they both came back to themselves, Garrett collapsed atop her. Bethany didn't seem to find, in fact burrowed closer. “Stay like this for a while,” she murmured. “Like we used to. I want you inside me when I sleep.”

“As you command little sister,” he sighed as he brought their mouths together, the both of them relaxing to twine as close together as they could, closer.

 


End file.
